


献身

by Hoorai



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai
Summary: 是云岁太太看到的梗！被我乱七八糟脑了一通（虽然现在只写了搞萨的部分）最近太忙了有机会再写正文吧~





	献身

**Author's Note:**

> 是云岁太太看到的梗！被我乱七八糟脑了一通（虽然现在只写了搞萨的部分）最近太忙了有机会再写正文吧~

“再放松些...对，就是这样...您做的很好，安东，好孩子。”  
无论是僭越的称呼还是恼人的行动都让萨列里无所适从。他是乐神的祭品，他为恶魔的情感献身，萨列里认为自己是多么的平淡无奇，甚至丑陋无比，该是莫扎特一夜情人中最为卑微的那一个。可莫扎特现在却不断在他耳边吟唱那些毫无意义的夸赞，像是伊甸园的蛇，诱惑他敞开不仅仅是肉体。  
“您能感受到吗？”莫扎特问，他将萨列里的沉默归于红透脸的羞怯，是向所爱之人献上第一晚的少女——而他现在就要摘下他的爱之花了，“您的里面正在紧紧吸着我呢！”  
莫扎特的语气带着愉悦的上扬，他的手从萨列里的腰际抚摸上来，从带着软肉的小腹到微微隆起的胸部，那由于从小练习而磨出厚茧的手指宛若引子，唤起神经的悦动。“您的皮肤也是如此火热……虽然比不上您肠道的滚烫与热情。”莫扎特俯下身去咬他的耳垂，丝毫不加掩饰的淫秽赞美让萨列里喘不过气来。  
他明白了，这是莫扎特对他的羞辱。他是多么可笑啊，千辛万苦埋没莫扎特出人头地的机会，又在暗地里为他无可救药的沉沦，最终只能将自我献祭给闪耀的星子，哪怕被肆意在掌心把玩，哪怕最后会被无情的丢弃。  
萨列里自暴自弃般扭动着腰跨，收缩穴道，想要取悦他的支配者，快速结束这场披着色情外衣的鞭挞。他的大脑已经无暇处理自身的感受了。  
莫扎特倒吸了一口气，钳住他的膝弯防止他再继续作怪。只是这样的行为让两人交合的位置更加明显的展现在了他的面前，肛口的每一道褶皱都被撑开，一点扩张时使用的精油流出来，泛着玫瑰的芬芳。  
“您别急呀，”莫扎特真心实意地说，“让我再好好欣赏您的美吧！”他转而托住萨列里丰腴的臀肉，轻易地留下红痕，并在大腿内侧的柔软上吮吸。  
这也给了萨列里反抗的机会，他小幅度地挣扎起来，却被年轻人的性器猝不及防地进到最深，在惊喘后艰难地稳住呼吸：“请您…啊…请您放过我……”他知道这要求听上去很无理取闹，毕竟是他自己在夜深人静时踏入莫扎特的房间，解开睡袍，露出手臂上纵横的伤疤与赤裸的身躯，而他现在却在情事的正中求饶了。  
“请您停止对我的侮辱，”他说，语气尚且算得上平静，可泛红的眼角让他失去了宫廷乐师长的威慑力，“您可以随意占有我的身体……但我乞求您，不要让我更加谦卑了。”  
“不——不是这样的，安东尼奥。”莫扎特吻去他眼角的泪水，缓缓退出他的身体，“我的赞美都是发自真心，您从来不知道您有多么诱人。”  
他开始在萨列里的身上落下无数虔诚得令萨列里感到慌张的轻柔触感：“我没有半分要强迫您的意思，尽管今日您的主动造访使我无比欣喜，不愿放手。但如果您不愿意，那么我们就停下。”  
“倘若是您能知道我有多么爱您，萨列里，所有事情会简单许多。”最后一个吻落在萨列里的嘴角，“我爱您。”  
“我爱您的声音。”莫扎特说，他探向萨列里挺立的性器，富有技巧性地套弄，让他发出隐忍的叹息，“最会歌唱的夜莺都会为您美妙的嗓子自愧不如。”  
“我爱您的身体。”他再次抚摸方才吻过的地方，“并不是说只有那些丰满的女性们才是美，安东，您的身体是天神的雕刻与赐福，只是您不知道罢了。”  
“我爱您的音乐。”莫扎特把额头抵在他的心脏上，他知道对音乐家来说这话代表着什么，“它们和您一样，是那么的甜蜜！”  
“我爱您。”他重复道，再次坚定地与萨列里合二为一。  
萨列里除了喘息什么声音都发不出来了。此时莫扎特的阴茎在他体内推进的感觉变得无比清晰，他被糖衣炮弹砸昏了脑子，才发现自始至终身体都在沉沦，而此时此刻他却觉得自己的精神先一步达到了高潮，快感奔腾在他的每一个细胞。  
他爱我。萨列里想。他得到了乐神的垂怜——不，不是什么神，是莫扎特，他的莫扎特。是莫扎特在爱他。他能感受到血肉之躯跳动的脉搏，翻滚的情绪，埋藏在心中的微小感情膨胀起来。  
于是他拥住莫扎特，双腿缠上他瘦弱的脊背，将先前从未想象过的话语轻声送进他的颈窝里。


End file.
